Next Stop: Everwhere
by orangepony
Summary: The Doctor is determined to make up for that kiss at the stormcage and so does a bit of kidnapping and River isn't complaining...too much!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but if I did there would be a lot more nudity!**

The Doctor felt guilty, so very, very guilty. How could he be so stupid? He was an old, thick man who had had his brains completely scrambled by a beautiful woman and her unbelievably soft lips. He had unintentionally hurt that fantastic woman, with whom he was rapidly falling in love. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so conflicted and confused. He'd felt grief on so many occasions for so many different people, but this was different. He mourned the woman who had died in the Library, at the time he had found her to be infuriating and now he looked back in awe of her. She had seemed upset that the man she loved didn't know her; she had such strength and courage and just carried on like normal, flirting with him and saving everyone in the Library. He was afraid then when it was his turn, when she looked at him blankly with those incredibly deep blue eyes, usually filled with love and humour, he wouldn't be able to hide his pain as well as she had.

He felt so guilty because he couldn't save her and even guiltier about that kiss, it shouldn't have been like that. He didn't even realise the significance of his words "There's a first time for everything" and that expression on her face, like her soul was being crushed. It was two hours after he he'd flown the TARDIS away from the stormcage facility, after he had spoken to Amy about the pregnancy thing (now that had him really worried), the Ponds had gone to bed, and the Doctor was left alone with the TARDIS. She seemed very attached to River Song, he was sure that he _had_ taught her to fly well, but it wasn't just skill that made the TARDIS travel through space and time, she had to want to do it. He was sure that whoever River was and whatever terrible thing she had done, she had a good soul, and the TARDIS was an excellent judge of character.

It was while he was musing on this that the realisation struck him, "your firsts are my lasts". He stopped dead in the middle of the console room; that was her last kiss with him, he had been rubbish and then couldn't run away fast enough! The guilt shot through him like ha had been stabbed and his knees nearly gave out beneath him, he understood the look on her face now and his heart broke for her.

He got that nagging feeling in his stomach telling him he was about to do something extremely stupid, but he didn't care. River was very good at getting him to do stupid things.

He leapt into action as he plotted their destination and the TARDIS was so cooperative with this plan that Amy and Rory weren't even aware that they had moved. He mad sure to land half an hour or so after he had left, River would not be amused if he turned up and found her in tears, she would be embarrassed and angry and take it out on him! He landed silently, took the brake off and everything!

River was sat on her narrow little bed in her cell, with the storm outside mirroring her mood. She had had a good cry as the TARDIS dematerialised. She had always known this day would come, in her timeline their romantic relationship was over, with one rather haphazard kiss. It had still made her skin tingle and her stomach do somersaults as kisses with the Doctor always did, and although he did kiss her back (which was something she supposed), he didn't loose him self in it and just flailed his arms around wildly.

After a few minutes of tears for the man she loved and would never kiss again, she pulled herself together and opened her diary to write her account of their latest adventure. Though writing about his death was hardly going to cheer her up.

That was how he found her when opening the TARDIS door. She had changed her clothes; the stormcage was too cold for that dress. She was now wearing those tight black trousers he liked and a big red jumper. It took him a moment to realise that the jumper had been a favourite of one of his previous incarnations, it definitely looked better on her. River was sat cross legged on the bed with her back against the wall, writing in the blue diary. He had tried to be stealthy but she knew he was there; she briefly shut her slightly red and puffy eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at him with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Hello Sweetie"

"Um, hi." The Doctor had made this impulsive plan but had completely forgotten to plan what he should say.

"You came back because you feel guilty." She stated flatly.

"Yes, no, sort of. It's complicated."

"We're always complicated." She closed the diary and moved over so that he could sit next to her.

He lent back against the wall and sighed. "I had a thing, but I forgot I would need to know what to say. I do feel guilty that I cause so much pain. You could so easily tell me change the future so you wouldn't spend your life caught up in the madness of a stupid old man and his blue box..."

"NO! Don't say that..."

He smiled and tapped her nose "Don't interrupt. I've offered to re-write time for you before and you said the same thing. So I figure that for you to still say that after how much this must hurt you, my future must be pretty good."

He was expecting the usual answer of "spoilers" instead she smiled and said "The best".

He grinned back "Ok then. Let's get started."

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her off the bed.

"Doctor! I can't come with you now!" she tried to free her hand.

"Why not? And don't say because you made a promise, because chances are that promise was to me. In which case I will take full responsibility for making you brake that promise as I am kidnapping you against you will." He smiled broadly at his clever argument.

"Get that 'aren't I clever' look off your face. It doesn't work like that!" River literally dug her heels in to try to stop being dragged into the TARDIS.

"I will even let you fly on the way back so that we land almost immediately after we leave, that way you're not really breaking any promises if you don't loose any of your sentence."

"But ..."

The Doctor looked her over for a second, checking for weapons. He wasn't leaving her here, even if it was just for a few days adventuring, they all needed to do something fun after that weird business with the Silence.

Somehow, with coordination he hadn't thought this body possessed, he grabbed her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"DOCTOR! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Kidnapping you. Now do stop shrieking and wriggling, I might drop you."

He set her down in the console room; she darted around him and ran towards the doors, which slammed shut in her face. She pulled and pulled at them but they wouldn't open.

She turned to him, leaning on the doors "That was mean".

He laughed "That wasn't me. I guess that's the problem with the TARDIS liking you!"

She looked sad "You don't even know who I am."

He walked down to the doors and stopped in front of her. "Maybe I don't care that much, though I am very curious. Every time I have met you, you have tried to do the right thing, sure you lie and steal and are far too gun happy, but I've been around long enough to know the good people from the bad. And I trust the TARDIS, she is an incredible judge of character as she gets into the head of every passenger so she has probably always known who you are and doesn't care, in fact I think she likes you better than anyone."

"I don't really know what to say to that," she lowered his eyes.

"Say you'll forgive me for kidnapping you and stay for a little while?"

River smiled and met his eyes "I don't really have much choice, do I?"

He moved a bit closer "You could always knock me unconscious and force the doors open. But you won't do that."

She leaned forwards slightly and put her hand on the front of his tweed jacket "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you don't want to leave." He was so close now she could feel his breath. She didn't move any closer, this was his moment and she didn't want force herself on him, again.

"I'm sure we shouldn't be doing this so early in your timeline." She whispered.

"I've never been one to follow schedules." He smiled and closed the gap between their lips. He had been caught off guard last time and panicked, but he wasn't completely inept and he wanted to make up for that kiss. She let him lead the kiss initially until she was sure this was what he wanted. His arms that had been flailing around during their last kiss went around her waist. She was so perfect, the softest, most kissable lips he had ever encountered, just the right height that he wouldn't get a sore neck leaning down to kiss her. One of his hands slid up into her incredible hair. He had been dying to touch it since he met her, even in the Library he had wanted to know if it was naturally like that or all crispy from styling products. He sank into the kiss, forgetting all of time and space; he couldn't remember the last time he had been so focused on one thing without mentally drifting off on a tangent. The arm around River's waist pulled her closer.

River then forgot her inhibitions about kissing this Doctor, he was kissing her like _her _Doctor now, and he should know that she was in charge, always. She moved the hand on his jacket up to his shoulder and buried the fingers of her other hand in his ridiculously floppy hair, pulling him even closer to her and kissed him with all the passion she normally would. The kind of passion that often led to clothes being strewn around where ever they were. River pulling him closer meant that he was now pressing her up against the door. He hadn't felt a physical need for anyone like this for the longest time, and he demonstrated this by pushing his hips into hers so she could feel his hardness. He gasped slightly and she moaned, pushing back into him.

Despite his lack of recent experience his hands seemed to instinctively know what to do, but he was certain he was not in control of them! He kept one hand in her hair; his fingers were obsessed with her soft, unruly curls while the other mover up from her waist to cup her breast.

River moaned again and arched into him, breaking the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. The Doctor suddenly became aware of where his hand was and quickly moved it away, looking a bit sheepish and a bright crimson blush colouring his cheeks.

She laughed softly "Not that I'm complaining, but really too early in your timeline!"

His blush deepened "Maybe we should consider this trip to be one of those magical moments that exists outside of time and therefore has no bearing on past or future events."

"Whatever you say Sweetie. I do however think that it's just an excuse to get away doing things you wouldn't normally do. But I do remember you quite happily kissing me last time I saw you, so it wouldn't hurt for you to get in the habit of doing it." She smiled cheekily and gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping away from him and walking towards the centre console.

The Doctor stared at her walking away; surely it should be a criminal offence to have those legs and that ass. She turned, catching him staring and smirked.

He coughed and tried to regain some of his composure. "So next stop?"

A beautiful smile lit up her face "Everywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me happy!**

**I'm afraid this is a bit of a bridging chapter (the good stuff is still to come!) and I think it is a bit ooc, so I apologise in advance.**

The Doctor smiled, he liked that plan, seeing the whole universe with River Song.

That incredible sense of adventure which matched his own, and their shared knack for getting into trouble twinkled in her eyes. "So shall we let her decide where to go?"

"I like the way you think, Doctor Song." He smiled broadly and gestured to the console, leaning back on the rail around it. "Go for it."

She smiled. He must really be starting to trust her now, last time she flew the TARDIS, on the way back to the white house, she had had to fight him for control. It did make her feel guilty though, he still doesn't know who she is and the things she's done. River danced around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, he loved watching her like this, she looked so alive and at one with the TARDIS. He insisted on making a few adjustments however, like putting the brake on and turning off the blue stabilisers. He did love the noise it makes and they wouldn't want the Ponds to sleep through an adventure. River then stepped back and allowed the TARDIS to choose her own destination; she raised a questioning eyebrow at his adjustments.

The TARDIS made is usual whirring and screeching noise then threw the Doctor and River across the room, and almost as if she had planned it, the he landed on top of River. She giggled as he blushed slightly.

A loud thump echoed from Amy and Rory's room down the corridor.

"DOCTOR!" An angry Scottish voice shouted.

He grinned down at River and placed a brief kiss on her lips. He could get used to this kissing River thing.

The Doctor quickly got up and offered a hand to River and Amy's door was jerked open and a pair of bare feet could be heard stomping towards the control room.

"What the fuck was that? Can't a person sleep in peace around here!" Her anger quickly evaporated as she saw River. "River! Didn't we just drop you off?"

"I decided I would come with you for a bit, just to keep him out of trouble." She nodded in the Doctors direction and winked at Amy. Amy would probably get a bit carried away and tease the Doctor mercilessly if she knew he kidnapped her, and besides the whole secret affair thing could be kind of fun.

"That's great!"

"Where are we then?" Rory wondered, bleary eyed into the control room.

"No idea. We let the TARDIS drive, isn't that exciting? Anything could be outside of those doors!" He had his mad adventurer smile on again and bounced down the ramp.

"Environment checks! You have no idea where we are, the whole planet could be filled with..."

He had already opened the door, licked his finger and stuck it outside.

River rolled her eyes "Why do I bother?"

"Perdillia II, the weather outside is -10°C with chances or red snow, however we are inside their biggest shopping centre, the local time is 6pm and, ohh! It's Christmas eve!" He poked his head out "Late night Christmas shopping by the looks of it!"

Amy grabbed Rory's arm in excitement "Alien planet shopping! Lets get dressed!" She dragged him back down the corridor.

The Doctor was stood by the door, grinning like an idiot.

River placed her hand on the console "Why did you bring us here, old girl?"

"Come along Song. Let's go see what trouble we can find." He dashed out of the door with River following closely behind.

She had been here before, there was an amazing lingerie shop on the 14th floor (the Doctor had quite liked it too!), but never at Christmas. It was absolutely spectacular; the whole place was made from glass and chrome with floors made from the deep purple marble that was mined on the four moons orbiting the planet. As was common with most human colonies the decorations were similar to the traditional Earth ones. There was a huge Christmas tree at the bottom and it extended up through the first ten floors. Throughout the shopping centre the walkways were decorated with reflective glass baubles and delicate little fairy lights which reflected off the glass causing the whole building to be covered in sparkly, colourful light. River didn't usually become transfixed by a place but it was so pretty and Christmassy and normal, she found it perfect and turned a full 360 degrees to take it all in.

Like River the Doctor had also been to the shopping centre before but never at Christmas, and he had to admit it had taken him by surprise at how perfect for them it was. He looked around and realised why the TARDIS had landed where she had.

"Doctor, why do you think she chose here?" River asked.

He blushed "Um, it's possible that she is dropping hints, and maybe spoilers."

He looked to the shop behind her, she followed his gaze. A jewellery shop. He then pointed upwards and she saw that the TARDIS had landed on some mistletoe and it was now hanging from her doors. It nearly made her cry, he didn't know that he had proposed to her under mistletoe and that was why she loved Christmas so much. He was obviously right about the TARDIS being inside her head.

When she spoke, she sounded a bit choked "Definitely spoilers."

He moved closer and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him under the mistletoe. He hugged her for a minute, burying his face in her curls, the pulled back slightly to press a soft kiss to her lips. They separated just before Amy and Rory exited the TARDIS. After making the usual sounds of awe and amazement, River took Amy by the hand to show her that lingerie shop.

They strolled off, River looked back and winked at the Doctor "They do great handcuffs!"

River and Amy had a great time shopping with the Doctor's unlimited credit cards. River was very well behaved; she didn't anger anyone, shoot anyone or generally find any trouble. She even resisted the temptation to buy anything to extreme in the lingerie shop, but she did have to buy some strawberry and white chocolate body paint that the Doctor wasn't aware that he loved yet.

They found Rory on the top level, looking a bit frazzled and having a cup of coffee. Amy bounced over to him.

"You are going to love what I bought you."

"Really? What?" He tried to peer into bags.

"It's more of a showing you later thing." She said giving him a suggestive look. "I'm hungry; shall we get something to eat River?"

"Yea. I'll be back in a minute; I want to put these bags back in the TARDIS. Where's the Doctor, Rory?"

"I left him in Black and Sharmets, he is completely impossible!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh dear God, he wasn't buying clothes, was he? Never let the doctor buy clothes!" She shook her head "I'll be back in a bit."

Once back near the TARDIS the jewellery shop caught her eye. She looked in the window and realised the real reason the TRADIS had brought them here. There were some beautiful gems in the window. She pulled out the ring that she kept in her pocket when she was with a young version of the Doctor. She had been so impressed with how prefect it was, platinum setting with traditional earth stones. Two small emeralds that sparkled like her eyes either side of an Asgard cut diamond, that reflected multicoloured light and gave it a rainbow-like quality. She had never seen anything like it, before or since, until now. In the window there were matching earrings and bracelets. The Doctor had once told her that they got married twice, once early in her timeline and once early in his, that way they would both be aware of their marriage for most of their time together. Though as far as she was aware she had only married him once, maybe this was that time. She remembered when she was young, he already had a wedding ring and had said she'd given it to him and he gave her a ring that matched his and now she was going to be able to get him a ring that matched hers. She loved the never ending circle that was their relationship. She entered the shop and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have a wedding band that matches this?" she handed the old salesman her ring.

"I never expected to see this again! I remember making this several years ago. The gentleman who commissioned it asked me to make to make a matching wedding band and said that a beautiful lady would come in for it one day. I'll just go and find it."

River smiled. Trust the Doctor to be one step ahead of her. The man came back after about five minutes.

"Here it is. It has the same engraving as the other one."

She took the ring and ran her finger over the engraving. It was a figure of eight turned on its side, the universal symbol for infinity. It was beautiful in a simple sort of way. It was a simple platinum band and instead of the big stones like hers had it had little, almost too small to see clearly, emeralds and diamonds that matched hers set into it.

She smiled widely as she left the shop, she wasn't sure how this trip with the Doctor would play out, but even if this wasn't the right time for it, she was sure the TARDIS would look after it until it was needed.

After leaving the shop and put all of her shopping in the TARDIS, but put the ring away in her pocket with her own, as she left she rested her hand on the console "Thanks old girl."

She retuned to the top floor and immediately heard Scottish voice "Doctor! What is that?"

Why do I let him out? River thought to herself as she walked over. She wasn't terribly surprised by what she saw, even if it was dreadful.

"Doctor, what in God's name are you wearing?" She asked.

It appeared to be a rather large, broad rimmed hat covered in red velvet and white fur around the edge.

He turned to her with a huge smile and said with delight "It's a Christmas sombrero! Sombrero's are cool!"

River rolled her eyes, but was mentally smiling "Of course, dear." She said dryly.

"And neither of you" He pointed wildly at Amy and River "Are going to take it from me."

"Oh honestly, we destroyed one stupid fez!"

River smiled, Amy really couldn't get her head around the travelling backwards in comparison to their timeline thing, she muttered in Amy's ear "Spoilers."

After they had eaten and finished shopping (River had bought the TARDIS some Matrophian oil, which was her favourite and would hopefully make up for all the times the Doctor left the brake on), they headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor ran up to the console and started pressing buttons and levers.

"Let's see where she takes us next!" He was obviously either or ignoring or hadn't noticed the exhausted expressions on Amy and Rory's faces.

"Um Doctor? I think me and Amy is going to sit this one out" Rory said as Amy yawned.

"Yea, we're knackered."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "you humans and you're silly sleep! Fine go to bed, River and I will just have to have adventures without you."

River gave him a cheeky suggestive smile and for once Amy was too tired to notice, and just dragged Rory off to bed.

River leaned back against the console and looked at the Doctor. "Adventures on our own? How exciting!" She winked at him.

He smiled and put his hands either side of her on the console. "I did mean adventures outside of the TARDIS, that don't involve handcuffs!"

She smiled leaning forward so their lips were only a few inches apart."How dull. Any way I'll have you know I was very well behaved in that shop, I hardly bought anything!"

"Hardly bought anything?"

"Spoilers! I did however give Amy quite a lot of encouragement!"

She laughed as he made a sickened face. "We might have to do something with all the alone time then."

He leaned forward so that his lips met hers; her arms went around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss deepened in passion and he gently leaned against her, pushing her down onto the console, his hands moving to her waist. They eventually broke for air.

"You are very quickly getting a bit confidant with the whole grabbing and kissing me thing." River commented.

He pulled back slightly "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all, I like how you have suddenly become how I always remember _my _Doctor being. I'm just worried I'm going to forget myself and forget that this is all new for you." She avoided his eyes.

He put his finger under her chin and bought her eyes up to meet his.

"I've always been a very quick study." He definitely had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She softly kissed his lips and then moved her kisses along his jaw line. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head to the side so she could kiss his neck. She could hear his breathing increase against her ear. She took her kisses to the sensitive spot behind his ear and drew lazy circles with her tongue. He moaned slightly and she could feel him starting to get hard against her.

The TARDIS suddenly stopped moving, jerking to a halt. It wasn't violent enough to wake Amy and Rory but as the Doctor and River were lent against the centre console it was enough to knock them off balance and sent them crashing to the floor.

The Doctor landed on top River but managed to hit his head on the console.

"Ow! That really hurt!" He got off River but stayed sat on the floor clutching his forehead. He looked at River who muttered something unintelligible "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." She sat up and kneeled in front of him "let me see."

She prised his hand away from his head "Its ok, you might get a bit of a bump though."

She stood and offered him her hand to pull himself up "Let's see where we are, shall we?"

They walked to the doors with River still holding the Doctor's hand. The Doctor opened the door and even he was completely astounded, he hadn't known the TARDIS could still bring him here.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed River "Is that...?

"Yea it is" He breathed "The Galifreyan Nebula."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much to everyone reviewed, I'm a very lazy writer and have no will power, I wouldn't have gotten around to writing any more if it wasn't for you guys! I'm afraid this may have to be it for now as life seems to be getting away of my nice little trips into the Doctor and River Land. Hope you like this last part, it is mostly smut I'm afraid **

The Galifreyan nebula had once existed within the same solar system as Galifrey itself, It was clear that this wasn't that solar system, but this was definitely the same nebula, it glittered with time energy – huon particles. It has once been an extremely popular tourist destination for couples. Now it was empty in some abandoned part of the universe where only he and River could see it.

River sat down on the edge of the door frame letting her legs hang outside knowing there was an air bubble surrounding the TARDIS. The Doctor's knees almost gave out beneth him and he sat down heavily beside River.

Tears came to his eyes "I don't... I-I can't believe..." The first tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. He rested his River's shoulder. She put her arms around him tightly,, pulling him close to her and stroked his hair.

"Shh, I know. It's ok my love." She whispered comfortingly as the tears of sadness and guilt flowed down his face. She knew all that had happened. One day when she was young, when she had stolen something for the wrong reasons, they had had a huge arguement which led to a lot of confessions on both sides. She knew his sadness over the loss of his people and how he felt that he had betrayed them by surviving and stealing the TARDIS. He had told her about the Master and the year that never was and his desperation to have another proper Time Lord in the universe. He had spoken of his sadness and pain in a past tense and she had asked why that was. He told her that when he was in an older and slightly more cynical incarnation he had met an amazing woman, who knew him better than he knew himself and that she had changed him. At the time she hadn't realised he was talking about her. She had never seen his grief so raw before, it was painful to watch.

She continued to softly mutter comforting things to him while holding him as tight as possible so that he would know he wasn't alone anymore. He clung to her and eventually managed to choke out "But River, you don't understand...I did something bad, I stole..."

She pressed a finger to his lips "I _know_. You don't have to apologise or explain anything to me, I already know."

She kissed his forehead and continued to stroke his hair until he calmed down and pulled away to look at her. "I guess I really must have married you if you know everything."

She smiled "You told me everything before I married you, but you had already married me."

"I used to find it really frustrating that you seemed to know me so well, but I think I kinda like it."

She smirked "I know that too."

He smiled back "I think it's going to be really weird when I know you better than you know me."

"I used to think that too. You were this strange man in an amazing blue box who seemed to know everything about me. And you laughed at my wanting to be an archaeologist!" She mock glared at him "I think thats why we work so well, at some point we will both know exactly how the other feels. You love being a know it all, think how much fun you'll have teaching me things and being able to say 'spoilers'!"

He laughed "You make a very good point." He looked at her closely "Do I get to marry you soon?"

She looked out into the nebula "Thats complicated. When I married you, you said we got married twice. Once early in my timeline, and once early in yours."

"So have you married me twice now?"

She shook her head, her glorious curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Well if you don't remember it and I don't remember it, that could mean it happens soon, before you go back to the storm cage."

She didn't answer and gave him a few minutes to ponder this looking out into the most beautiful natural creation she had ever seen. It was full of reds and oranges and greens and silvers all swirled together. The golder huon particles moved and flowed through it all making it sparkle. They sat and stared for a while, still with their arms around each other, comfortable in their silence together.

The Doctor then pointed to the top of the nebula where it was mainly green and silver. "That was always my favourite bit, the red and orange always reminded me too much of fire. And now I realise thats its almost exactly the same colour as your eyes."

She looked at where he is pointing and saw that it also matched something else. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the two rings and held them flat in the palm of her hand to show him.

"Are these ours? I don't understand, how would you have both?"

"It's one of those bumpy-wumpy timey-wimey things. When you gave me mine you already had yours, now I have mine and I'm giving you yours."

They are perfect, almost exactly like the nebula." He suddenly went very serious "Are we getting married now!"

"I don't think this is the right moment, I'm only giving you the ring now because I didn't realise about the nebula before."

"So maybe we could be engaged?"

A huge smile light up her face "Ok lets be engaged!"

She pulled him towards her and brought his lips down to hers. This kiss was different to the others the Doctor had experienced with River. This kiss was filled with intent and he was more than happy to oblige and give in to these strange physical urges. They kissed with what felt like an eternity of pent up passion, tongues duelling for dominance. She pulled him as close as she could as she slowly sank backwards onto the entrance ramp of the TARDIS, taking the Doctor with her. Luckily the TARDIS, amazing as she was produced a blanket for the Brilliant Girl and her Thief to lie on without them noticing.

The Doctor moved his hand up from her waist to cup her breast through her red jumper, her breath hitched a little and she arched into him, showing she wanted more. River reached up to undo his bowtie, she had had a lot of practice undoing bowties. He pressed his body into hers and she could feel the hardness of his cock against her hip. The Doctor decided he'd had enough of this jumper getting in the way and reached for the hem of the offending garment and attempted to pull it up and off over her head but it got stuck and she had to wriggle out of it. Once it had finally been thrown across the room, she giggled and tugged his braces down from his shoulders and undid the buttons on his shirt, allowing that to be discarded on the floor as well.

The Doctor lay back down on top of her and started kissing her again. He trailed his kisses down her neck, pausing for a moment to smell her glorious hair, and then continued down to her reached behind her and, after a little struggle, succeded in unclasping her bra. His kisses continued and then licked and sucked on one nipple and then the other, causing River to moan in appreciation. While he was doing this River reached a hand down and began stroking his length through the fabric. He gasped in surprise and accidently grazed her nipple with his teeth which sent a tremor of pleasure right down to her core.

"Oh my God, I want you." She moaned arching towards him with her nipple still in his mouth.

"I want you too."

"Bloody well take me then!"

Sudden urgent desperation over took them as they frantically pulled the rest of each others clothes off. Once both of them were completely naked the Doctor felt like he had never seen a woman naked before as he stared at this beautiful woman with her crazy curly hair, lying on his TARDIS floor. She grabbed him and pulled him back down so he was once again lying on top of her, the skin to skin contact was electrifying.

"This isn't a spectator sport, Sweetie."

She shifted slightly and parted her legs so that he was lying inbetween them. They were kissinf madly again and without needing any encouragement the Doctor slid himself home in her wet folds. She moaned loudly, there was nothing as good as feeling him inside of her. He gasped as he buried himself to the hilt. He hadn't done this in the longest time and feeling her hot wetness surrounding him was almost overpowering. He had to hold himself still and take steady, calming breaths for a few seconds.

He looked down at her and found those huge, beaytiful Galifreyan nebula eyes staring back at him. He started to slowly thrust in and out of her, never breaking the eye contact. After a few minutes River decided he was being far too cautious, he was probably worried about cumming too soon, but she had a feeling it would be the other way around. Placing one hand on his shoulder and using the strength ih her legs, she flipped them over so that she was on top, never breaking the connection between them. She pulled him upwards so that he was in a sitting position with her straddeling him his eyes widened, slightly surprised but he wasn't going to complain. They still maintained eye contact as she began to ride him with a much faster tempo and he matched her thrust for thrust, both beginning to moan louder and louder.

"Oh River, I'm not going to last much..." He started but then gave up as he felt the tension in River break as she came around him, screaming his name, his true name. Her use of his name and her spazoming inner walls sent him over the egde and he came deep inside her shouting incoherent things in olg high Galiferyan.

They spent a few minutes panting, before she slowly moved off him, sliding his softening cock out of her and they lay down on the blanket together, looking out through the doors at the incredible nebula. River turned on to her side so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"You once said you were so nervous your first time with me, you were afraid you were rubbish. Have to say, you really wern't." She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly.

"Was this strance for you, my first time with you?" He asked quietly.

"Not like I thought it would be. I thought it would be a bit awkward and that I would miss _my _Doctor. But you are my Doctor and it was perfect."

"Well if it's always that good I may have to keep you around!" The jokey tone didn't fool her, sshe looked up to see the worried clouding his eyes.

"Are you worried it will be different when it's my first time with you?"

"No! Of course not... maybe."

She smiled at this amazing man lying next to her. He could take on a fleet of Daleks, an Army of Cybermen and not bat an eyelid, but he was terrified that in his future he would take her to bed and it would be awkward, like being with a stranger.

"Without giving away too many spoilers I can tell you that although I will be younger I will still be me, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I do however think we should relocate to somewhere Amy and Rory arn't likely to see us."

The Doctor laughed as he took in what the Ponds would see. River and Himself naked on the entrance ramp, clothes scattered everywhere and the front doors opened onto a nebula. "Probably a good idea."

They stood and started gathering their clothes, River couldn't be bother to put hers on and decided to wear the Doctors shirt instead.

"Doctor, have you seen my other boot?" She asked waving one around.

"I think it was near the...um door?"

She ran to the door and looked out, she could see her unfortunate boot floating away. She turned back to him and caught him snickering.

"Oh, so you think it's funny my favourite boot fell out the door, do you?" He really couldn't take her seriously standing there with one hand on he hip, her hair like a wild curly halo and only wearing his shirt.

"Fine. Lets see how you like it." She ran passed im and grabbed the Christmas sombrero.

"Hey! Give me the sombrero River." He chased her around the console. Unfortunately this ment she was closer to the open doors than him. She made a run for it and threw it out.

He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"You threw my hat out of the door." He pouted.

"You laughed at my boot falling out! And the sombrero was dreadful. But I'll make it up to you if you want?" She swivelled in his arms and stared kissing her way up his neck.

"You can't just seduce me into forgiving you!"

She smiled "oh course I can."

She kissed higher up his neck and gently rubbed herself against him, his breath caught slightly and his eyes closed "Let's go to bed."

He took her hand and led her out of the console room.


End file.
